


Don't Even Look

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: James is in trouble with Teddy. All together it's not a bad thing.





	Don't Even Look

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to torino10154 for the read through and support.

James was in trouble. He knew it was bad but when Teddy walked in the door, hair plain and eyes looked tired and sad, it was even worse than he thought. 

"Teddy, sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Shut up, James. Talk has got you into enough trouble today." 

James looked away biting his lower lip, giving Teddy his best-wounded puppy eyes. If he couldn't say he was sorry at least he could _look_ it. He really was sorry he hadn't meant anything by it. 

It was a girl, a very attractive one, long legs with that great arse and _God_ , James always liked a nice arse, male or female. Teddy knew that. James blamed himself, a little bit, damn his face showing every thought that crossed his mind. He had only wondered what that arse would like with that skirt pushed up and then he turned to make a remark to the rest of the table but he caught Teddy's eye. The words caught in his throat choking him. James hastily drank his beer to regain his ability to speak. Teddy scowled at him the entire rest of the evening. James hadn't _said_ anything and it wasn't fair for Teddy to crucify him for every thought he had. 

"I refuse to be in trouble. I did nothing wrong," James said and the only thing that kept the statement from being truly petulant was he didn't stamp his foot along with what he said. 

"Shut. Up. James," Teddy said through gritted teeth. "Take your clothes off and get on the bed." Teddy's hair turned black and his eyes did as well. 

_Oh fuck_ , James thought with a mix of dread and excitement. 

James tripped and stumbled to the bedroom toeing off shoes, throwing his cloak, not bothering to unbutton his shirt all the way and when it got stuck on his head, he yanked on it too hard, scattering buttons everywhere. His jeans and pants were still pooled around one knee as he anxiously climbed on the bed. 

He could hear Teddy's slow footsteps outside their bedroom, _heel, toe, heel, toe_. He could hear the swish of his cloak removed, the scrape of the zipper taken down, his trousers shucked and a rustle as they were kicked aside. He heard a whisper of fabric as Teddy removed his shirt just outside their door. 

James stood on his knees on the bed waiting for Teddy, waiting…waiting. 

_What would Teddy do to him?_

His skin pebbled at the thought. 

"On the floor, on your knees," Teddy commanded walking in the room.  
James was too afraid to look at him and scrabbled off the bed in a rush to obey. 

On his knees he looked up and immediately Teddy's cock was already pushing to his lips. 

"Suck my prick." James swallowed hard and opened his mouth. "All of it." 

James mouth immediately watered and his lips quivered at the thought of that big werewolf cock shoving down his throat. 

Teddy took no interest in what pace James might have intended; the minute the head was past James' teeth he snapped his hips forward filling James' mouth, almost making him gag. 

James bobbed back and forth as Teddy rocked into him, gripping his hair so tightly it hurt. He pulled James up his length again and again, James moaning and arching into him. 

"That's something your mouth his good for. Sucking my cock," said Teddy. James couldn't point out that he actually never _said_ anything he was too busy agreeing with Teddy. "God…so good…I could almost come—" Teddy pulled James' roughly to him and stopped him from moving. He then pulled his hips back freeing his cock from James' mouth. "— _almost_ but not quite." Teddy tugged on James' hair tilting his head back. "I want something else." 

The glint in his black eyes made James tremble and he nodded in reply. 

"On your back on the bed." 

James once again bolted for the bed. Teddy took out his wand and with a flick slicked and opened James. "Can't bother with stretching you. I just want to fuck." 

"Uh-huh," was all James could gurgle as he lay back spreading his thighs far apart. 

Teddy got on the bed crawling over him, touching his nose to the tip of James', holding his wrists down, one in each hand. Pushing one of James' thighs flat to the mattress with his knee, his prick so close to his hole. James could smell the tinge of beer still on his breath. 

"I do not like when you look at things I can't give you. Tits, fanny. Never going to happen." 

"It wasn't about that," James said back. 

"I saw the lust in your eyes. I saw that you wanted to fuck her, or something like her, if you could." 

"No, Teddy! It's just—" 

"I want to give you _everything_ and it kills me when I can't. You've got a charmed life and what the fuck can I offer? Not even my cock is enough…" 

"You're right, it's not enough. Christ, Teddy, it's more than your cock… _you_ …everything," James tried to think, tried to speak his every feeling but good fucking hell, it was really hard when Teddy's touch was all over him and his cock had started to nudge against him. 

This was an argument they had before. Teddy didn’t feel he was enough for James. James didn't "need" anything. James had money enough, Teddy's family was actually James' family and everything in James' life worked out pretty damn great. Along with his massive werewolf cock he also must have gotten some sort of werewolf skeletal system that made his head extra hard for sometimes, as much as James tried, Teddy couldn't understand that he, Teddy, was all James wanted or needed. 

James knew how to fix this. 

"Fuck me. Show me," James said. "Shove your cock in my arse and break me apart." 

In a flash Teddy rocked back, gripped James by the hips, canting them up and pushed his cock in. No waiting. All the way in. James cried out, but Teddy didn't wait for him to get comfortable, he began slamming in him over and over. 

James' back arched as he pushed his heels into the bed and arched his hips up to meet each of Teddy's thrusts. James locked his fingers behind Teddy's back keeping him close as Teddy's hands skated over him. Teddy touched him everywhere, in all the secret hidden places that he knew. The ones that unlocked James and made him melt and cry out. Behind his thighs, up to the side of his balls, below his navel, his nipples, and the hollow of his throat. 

"Fuck yes!" James cried out reaching behind him to grip the headboard. 

Teddy grunted, fucking James harder, pushing James' thighs flat as he bore into him over and over. 

"God, Jamie…God…" Teddy panted. "Sit on me." Teddy pulled James up to him as he sat on his heels. James' fingers dug into Teddy's arms to keep himself steady. "Perfect, so perfect." 

Teddy used his tongue like his cock, pushing into James' mouth demanding everything from it. Teddy kissed along his jaw, and licked that spot behind his right ear lobe, that spot that…James moaned, bouncing on Teddy faster. 

"I want…" James said suddenly, becoming very aware that his own cock was severely neglected and he wanted to come.

"No, Jamie, just me," Teddy said. James whimpered, although he was sure he could come without touching at this point. "Only, joking." An evil smile flitted across Teddy's face and James almost cried with gratefulness. 

When James reached for his cock, Teddy pushed his hand out of the way though. "Let me. I want you to hold me." Teddy wrapped his hand around James' cock and stroked in time with the snap of his hips. 

Only two tugs and James as arching back crying out as he bounced, fucking Teddy's cock as hard as he could. Orgasm raced through his body and his entrance pulsed and gripped around Teddy's prick. 

Teddy slammed into James again, crying out, slamming into him over and over as he emptied into James. 

James felt a shadow of himself as he slid off Teddy. He vaguely noticed the crescent shapes he left on Teddy's biceps. If Teddy had those marks, he wondered what he must look like. 

"Gorgeous…so gorgeous," Teddy said, again as if reading James' thoughts. Teddy pulled James to him, kissing him on the temple then again on the lips. 

"I don't want tits and a fanny," James said. "I looked, that was all, it was never about that." 

Teddy kissed him again and smiled. "Knew I could fuck that idea right out of you." 

"It's firmly gone but you're welcome to try again, to be safe." James pulled Teddy in for another kiss but continued to lean back so that Teddy lay on top of him. 

"Yes, of course, if only to be safe," Teddy said with a nod and he smiled, kissing James again.


End file.
